


Fireworks

by Huggable_Fangirl (orphan_account)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Post-Season Three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Huggable_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Rythian is working, Zoey finds something to show him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

“Rythiaaaaaaaaaaan!”

The Endermage sighed and massaged his temples. He could feel a headache coming on. “What is it Zoey?”

“I want to show you something!”

Rythian bit his lip under his mask. “I'm kind of in the middle of something...”

“But... Please?”

Rythian sighed. “I can't really pause in the middle of this Zoey. If you want I'll let you show me your thing as soon as I'm done, okay?”

He could hear her pout in her voice. “Okay...”

“Thank you.” Rythian refocused on his Thaumcraft studies. Damn, researching was tedious.

Several hours later he'd finished his work. Stretching his arms, Rythian walked over to Zoey's science corner. He could see her reddish-brown hair poking out of her most recent project.

“Zoey, what are you doing?” He saw his apprentice jump in surprise before she turned and let out a sigh of relief.

“Don't startle me like that! You know I don't like being startled.”

Rythian chuckled quietly. “How was I supposed to not surprise you?”

Zoey huffed and smiled. “I guess you would have no matter what, but still.”

Rythian fidgeted with his hands behind his back for a moment before clearing his throat. “So... What did you want to show me earlier?”

Zoey looked confused for a moment before she seemed to remember. “Oh yeah! C'mon over here!” Zoey quickly grabbed something from a chest and ran outside of their campsite's walls.

Rythian glanced up at the sky in concern. “It's going to be dark soon, we shouldn't go running out here this late.”

Zoey seemed to decide on a good spot on the beach before she looked back at him. “Oh lighten up Rythian! It'll be fun and totally worth it, I promise!”

Rythian sighed and mumbled his consent quietly. He walked over to Zoey and found her sitting in the sand watching the sunset.

“We need to wait for it to be dark, I'm not sure if it'll work with the sun up.”

“Okay... What is this thing?”

She smiled and giggled quietly. “Just wait; I want it to be a surprise!”

Rythian looked at her for a moment before sitting down next to her. Zoey rested her head on his shoulder as they both observed the evening sun paint the sky with hues of pink and orange before spreading purple at the edges of the light's reach. Once the sky was dark and dotted with stars, Zoey sat up and planted something in the sand carefully. Zoey said something hard to make out about Rythian closing his eyes, so Rythian just turned his head away. Rythian heard Zoey light something with what he assumed was a flint and steel before Zoey said he could look now. The Endermage turned back quickly only to see something bright shoot into the air and explode above them. Zoey pointed above the river excitedly and Rythian watched fascinated. He assumed they were fireworks, all exploding into millions of colors across the desert. Zoey grinned widely and hugged Rythian tightly, knocking him over with a small yelp. They both laughed and rolled around in the sand for a few minutes while the fireworks finished. Eventually they just laid in the sand for a while while Tee kept any nearby monsters away.

Zoey eventually hugged Rythian and kissed his cheek. “Thanks for letting me drag you out here Rythian.”

Rythian smiled and chuckled quietly. “Anytime Zoey, anytime.”


End file.
